


Getting Some Tips

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Gay, Interview, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral, Porn, Rimming, Sex Work, Twunk, cum, interracial, porn au, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Porn wasn't exactly the most clean profession, nor the most healthy, but it was what Tom had wanted to do ever since he saw his first flick. So it was a given that the second Tom turned 18, he submitted forms upon forms to different gay porn studios.

He got a lot of responses, too. They were from pretty diverse studios. Twink studios, feet studios, reality show studios, but none of them really stood out to him. They all just seemed like pre-written messages that they send to every other dude. Except for one. The problem is that he'd never even heard of it.

Holland booted up his computer and started searching. "Marvelous Studios" Tom said, typing it into the search bar "Let's see what you've got." The first link that appeared took him to their website. Tom had a pretty extensive knowledge in porn, but some how this studio slipped past his radar. Their website was modern and well-updated, but their content was what really got Tom's interest. They did everything from simple kissing scenes to the raunchiest shit that he'd ever seen. And the models, oh the models. There was only 9 of them, but they were all stunning. Tom instantly typed in their email address and gladly accepted their offer.

//////////////////////////////

July 5th. The day of Tom's first shoot, the start of a new path for him. He made sure to get to the studio extra early, just in case he missed anything. Turns out he wasn't actually that early, and that all but one actors were already there. He was greeted by the camera crew and the manager. "The name's Samuel," He spoke in a deep voice, nearly intimidating Tom "We'll just be doing a quick interview, no sex yet. Not on screen anyway." Sam joked, but something told Tom that there was a hint of seriousness. "Good luck, kid. Just be yourself and do what the guys behind the camera tell you." Before Tom could say anything, Samuel left.

Tom took a seat on the sofa in front of the camera crew, with a fake backdrop of a pool behind him. The main camera man counted down and suddenly, Tom was being recorded. 

"Welcome to Marvelous Studios. We haven't had a newcomer in a while, so this'll be interesting. Could you give us an introduction to yourself? Just your name, age, things like that."

"Hi, I'm Tom Holland, I'm from England, and I'm 18. I like dogs and theater."

"Nice. You said you were 18, since when?"

"Since July 1st, submitted my form on July 2nd."

"Damn, you just couldn't wait. I like that. So you've had no sexual encounters before?"

"None, just playing with myself really."

"Well the boys will take real good care of you, as long as you lube up." From behind the camera Tom was signaled to laugh. His fake laugh was usually awful, but he did his best. "Why'd you wanna do porn so early?"

"Honestly, I just love sex. The idea of it is amazing and I wanna do that for a living. Plus I hear the pay is pretty good."

"Agreed. With both of those things. Has the switch from England to America been tricky for you?"

"Not really, I'm lucky enough to have some American friends. But there are a lot of differences between American dudes and British dudes."

"In what ways?"

"Well, for one, some American dudes are bloody hung! Have you seen some of these guys?"

"Trust me, I have. I'm sure Brits aren't that bad. Mind giving us a look?"

Tom stood up and stripped in front of the camera. This was the part that he was worrying about, but it wasn't as bad as he worried. He held his erect member in his hand. "Sorry, I'm a bit excited."

"Don't be sorry at all, how long is that in inches?"

"About 8, I think."

"It's uncut, too. Don't see that very often over here. Mind showing your ass?"

"My pleasure." Tom turned around and bent over, using his two hands to unveil his smooth hole to the camera and crew "How's the view?"

"Tight and delicious. Whoever gets to you first will be one lucky motherfucker. You can sit back down." Tom put his clothes back on and returned to his seat. "Before you go, I'd just like to ask who you're looking forward to working with the most?"

Tom had to put some thought into this, all the other models were perfect. "Everyone is amazing in their own ways, really. But honestly I'm most looking forward to seeing what Robert has in store. He's charming, kinky, and hot as hell."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's interview wrapped up shortly after, and Josh came to congratulate him. "Nice job, kid. The viewers are gonna love you, we haven't had a newcomer in forever. Speaking of, I'm gonna get Aaron to give you a tour. He should be around here somewhere..." Josh had a look around, and after a moment, he found him.

Peter was in total shock. This was the first star he'd seen in person and it was crazy. Aaron was either far more buff in real life, or the blue t-shirt he was wearing was some kind of magic. Either way, he was real, sexy and speaking to Tom. Well, trying to.

"Tom? Hello?" Aaron said kindly

Tom snapped out of his trance "Aaron, hi! Huge fan of yours."

"Thank you, seems like I'll be a fan of you."

"Try keep his ass for the camera," Josh chimed in "For now you can show him around and explain how things work."

"Sounds good." Tom agreed, following Aaron away.

////////////////

"So, where in England are you from?"

"Kingston upon Thames, you?"

"High Wycombe, but I'm living here now. Good to have another Brit. Anyway, this is your room." Aaron directed Tom towards a hotel room door, where he swiped a card and let the two of them in. "This is only temporary. If you're popular enough, you get to live with the big boys. But that depends on how well your interview does."

"Nice place." Tom searched the room, looking at the toilet and bed mostly.

"It's not bad. There's lube, condoms and toys in the drawers." Tom went to check if it was true, and it sure was. There was toys that Tom didn't even know existed, much less how to use them

"Don't suppose you could help me test them?"

"As much as you're tempting me right now, I've got a shooting tomorrow. You can come watch, but I need to save my cum." Aaron stood in the doorway, watching Tom explore

"Shame, who with?"

"Josh. Some watersports, foot stuff, can't wait. I can see you growing so I'll give you a minute."

"No, it's fine. Is there a store anywhere nearby?" Tom stood up and walked back over to Aaron.

"There's a few, but they serve breakfast beside the sets. You should have a look around, it's more fun to learn on your own. Sam will be around soon, might wanna get ready." Aaron handed the entry card to Tom and left. Tom didn't know what exactly Aaron had meant, but he could guess. //////////////////// Tom was scrolling through his Instagram when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by the friendly face of Samuel Jackson. "You're a star, kid. Take a seat." The two of them sat at a nearby table. "The viewers loved your audition. They've been raving for a twunk for ages and you're exactly what they want." "That's fantastic! Does that mean I'm officially an actor or what?" "Well, there's one more thing," Sam said. Tom mentally prepared himself, this would be his first sexual encounter and he did not wanna fuck it up "We need to fill out your profile online." "Oh, that's fine." Tom was slightly disappointed, but kept himself from showing it. "I've got your name, age, things like that. There's just a few questions to fill out. Just be honest, anything said can be changed if needed." "Got it, fire away." "What's your favorite food?" "Anything with pasta, really." "Biggest turn-offs?" "Shyness. I like a guy to be honest and upfront with what they want." "Are you a bottom or top?" "I'm a submissive bottom. I like the top to do what they want, I just take it and moan." "Any limits?" "I like to think I'm a kinky guy, but I don't do scat or anything that draws blood from either of us." "Last question. If your manager, named Samuel, said he wanted you on your knees, how would you react?"

This was the moment Tom was waiting for "Can't really describe it, I'd just have to show you." He got on the ground and opened his mouth.

Sam smiled "Good boy, open your mouth for daddy." With a single pull, Sam unleashed his rock-hard member onto Tom's face. It bounced slightly, letting a few drops of pre-cum land on the English boy. After a bit of teasing, Sam was finally kind enough to put his dick into Tom's mouth. "This is your first dick, boy, make it count." 

Tom went to work, his brain flooding with memories of porn. He swirled his tongue around Sam's tip, making him shiver slightly. Tom got brave and moved his finger to Sam's rim, but was swatted away. "Nothin' goes in there before your tongue"

Sam's dick tasted oddly good. Tom expected it to just taste like skin, but it was better than he expected. Maybe it was the pre-cum flowing from him. Abruptly, he pulled away. "C'mon, I was on a roll!"

"Well stick with it, my ass needs attention." Sam jumped on the bed and stuck his feet in the air, legs apart. Tom paused for a minute, he didn't know how to eat ass, but how hard could it be? Without further hesitation, he kneeled down and stuck his tongue right between Sam's ebony cheeks. At first, the tangy taste of his hole was a bit too much for the young Brit, but when he got used to it he couldn't get enough. Tom's tongue teased Sam's hairy rim, before slightly penetrating his hole. It was heaven for the both of them. "Fuck, you're the best white boy ever." Sam moaned, jerking his dick.

Tom pulled away, slightly offended by the comment "Only the best white boy?" 

"Chadwick's a professional. Now let me finish on your face." Sam commanded, getting up and grabbing Tom by his hair. He placed Tom right under his dick and started jerking, his moans getting louder and louder until he couldn't hold it anymore. Streams and spurts of cum came from Samuel's dick, landing in Tom's hair, eyes, mouth, everywhere. After a moment, the cum stopped cumming out and Tom stood up. 

"Mind cleaning this up?" Tom had to keep one eye closed, but he didn't really mind.

"My pleasure" Sam grabbed Tom and pulled him closer, kissing and licking every drop of cum off his face and finishing with a passionate kiss on the lips. "You can take care of the hair cum." Just to make things worse, Sam rustled the British boy's hair, soaking the cum in even further. 

After that, Sam decided that he could stay over for a night, why not. However, just before Tom went to sleep in his arms, he had one last thing to say. "Hidden cameras recorded that all. Congrats on your first sex tape, babe."


	3. Chapter 3

Tom awoke, and his first instinct was to hug Samuel. However, all he felt was a piece of paper. He was too tired to fully comprehend what he said, but he gathered the words "gone...set...sweet ass", so he got the jist of what it said. He got changed, brushed his teeth and headed on down to the set. On the way there, he met a familiar face.

"Tom," Aaron said, putting his arm over Tom's shoulder "You are a legend."

"Why?" 

"Your sex tape with Sam has gone fucking viral! The people love you, man, you could be the next big thing."

Tom blushed, that was a pretty big compliment coming from Aaron of all people. "Thanks, I haven't exactly been reading comments or reviews."

"That's good, there's some shitty people out there. But anyway, let's get some breakfast." Aaron joined Tom on his trip to the set. Well, a room beside the set. There was a canteen with croissants, toast, plenty of things to get fat on. Tom took what he wanted and sat down beside Aaron at a desk. "Seems like we're early." Aaron was right, they were the only ones there.

"Sam said he'd be at the set."

"He's probably fucking someone. Dude's like a rabbit with how much he breeds."

"Aren't you filming today?"

"Yeah, in about an hour. First time with Brolin."

"Have you... done anything with Robert?"

"Nothing recorded, he's a pretty exclusive guy. But he's a good fucker, and funny."

"Looks like it, didn't he make this company?"

"Yup. Him and Sam. Sam doesn't like being listed as an official model though, we even change his name. He doesn't wanna sabotage his dating life. I respect that."

After that, neither of them talked. They just ate their croissants. Until Samuel walked in. "There you guys are!" He called.

Aaron finished chewing his toast "Where were you?"

"We were having a bit of a streaming party to celebrate this glorious motherfucker right here!" He pointed towards Tom, who was still eating. "We're just getting set up on Set 2, hurry up." Sam left, quickly followed by a curious Tom and Aaron.

//////////////////////

After about an hour, Everyone was cleared away from the front of the camera, including Tom. Aaron and Josh were the main focus of this one. It was set in some kind of dungeon with a weird sling on it. The camera man counted down, but just as he reached 1, someone came through the door. "Sorry!" Surprisingly, Chris Hemsworth thought he'd make an appearance behind camera. He took the seat beside Tom and the camera started rolling again. 

Tom, meanwhile, was having an internal panic. He was sitting beside Chris motherfucking Hemsworth, what would he say? "Hey," He whispered, instantly regretting it. "Huge fan."

"I'm a big fan of you too, but let's talk after this." Chris kindly rejected Tom, so much so that Tom barely even noticed it. Tom did notice, however, a bulge growing in Hemsworth's jeans as the shoot progressed. Tom was more focused on that then the shooting itself, especially considering that Josh and Aaron had gone past the footplay and moved onto prolapsing, which wasn't exactly Tom's cup of tea.

After about half an hour, the scene concluded. Aaron and Josh went to clean up, and Chris finally spoke up. "Come with me." He grabbed Tom's hand and dragged him outside. "So, let's talk."

"About what?"

"You. That sex tape last night was sexy as hell. You're a natural slut, I love it."

"Thanks, I love your work too. The Chris's are fucking amazing."

"I could get you a scene with us..."

"Could you? I'd love that so much!"

"Alright, but it won't exactly be vanilla."

"That's how I like it."

"You are just perfect," Chris pulled Tom in for a tongue war, and fuck me was it a tongue war. Chris unsurprisingly dominated it. Tom wanted it to last forever, but Chris pulled away "I'll get talking to Samuel, meanwhile you," Chris pulled a jockstrap out of seemingly nowhere and handed it to Tom "Can get used to that. Chances are we'll be shooting tonight. See you soon." Before Tom could say anything, Chris dashed back inside. Tom held the jockstrap in his hand and sniffed it. It smelled like Chris, but incredibly concentrated. He would definitely need to get used to it.


End file.
